Harry, Ron, and Hermione
by milky1way
Summary: Who does Hermione love? Harry or Ron? Who will suffer? No one! Read, it's a very tempting little story.Harry, Ron and Hermione who will be loved in the end? please read and review! Also a bit of slash.


**_Hope you guys like this one. It just popped into my mind, to make a threesome story ( which I personally love!) And please ( must I stress the importance?)review! Read and review. ( my new motto) Enjoy!_**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione**

**Hermione looked into both Ron's and Harry's eyes. Hermione never thought she would hurt either of them before, but there was no way out of it. It had **

**shown in her eyes how much she cared for them, but she had to tell them. Hermione promised herself that she wouldn't let what other people think affect **

**how she led her life, she wanted happiness and this was the only way. So with a deep breathe┘..**

**"Harry, Ron, I can't stand it anymore! I don't know what I can do to stop feeling this way and I don't know if I want it to stop. I love you, Ron.. But I also **

**love Harry. I love but of you." A stunned silence followed.**

**Ron couldn't believe what Hermione had just said. How could she love them both ? Was it like she couldn't decide who she really loved, or she actually **

**loved them _both_? Ron shifted his gaze off of Hermione to Harry. He knew the night was going to open all of their eyes, one way or another.**

**"What do you mean, 'both of us' ? asked Ron I mean I love the both of you and can't decide between you two." Hermione said quietly. "I kind of want you **

**both." she added after what seemed a second thought. Harry's mouth dropped as he continued to stare at Hermione. "Hermione, I don't know what to **

**say.. I mean I love Ron but more as a friend, but of course I do have feelings for you." Hermione smiled and reached for his hand. "I know we could make **

**this work if we tried. You and Ron don't have to do anything just whatever you feel comfortable doing.■ Ron gazed at Harry again nervously , he had a **

**weird feeling that he was actually going to do this. "Hermione, what do you have in mind exactly? Like casual sex or like marriage, cause I'm pretty sure **

**that's illegal." Harry and Hermione laughed. "I just want to be with you and Harry, Ron. I love you and Harry so much I don't know what I'd do without **

**you guys."**

**Hermione was suddenly blinded by tears sliding down her face. "It's alright 'mione," said Ron trying to stop the flow of her tears. "We understand." **

**Harry nodded his head and said, "Yeah, Hermione we do care about you too." Hermione wiped away her tears and smiled. "So I was thinking we could, **

**well have sex, then maybe I would know." Harry and Ron both felt lighter knowing this was a chance to prove to Hermione that they really cared for her. **

**They nodded their heads in agreement and both said, "yes." Hermione smiled brighter and pulled out her wand. She put unbreakable locks on the door **

**and silencing charms on the walls so no one could hear them outside of the room. Most students were in the common room having a party.**

**"No matter what," Ron said suddenly. "No matter what happens I want to know nothing will change with any of us. I'll be the first to admit I don't want **

**this to change what will share together." Harry and Hermione were surprised, they had never heard Ron say something so considerate. "Oh Ron, that's **

**so thoughtful of you, of course nothing will change between the three of us. That's so sweet, I never knew you cared that much about Harry and me." Ron **

**frowned. "Of course I care about you two, I love you both a lot. And sometimes I'll admit that I can't see my future without you two in it. He looked **

**at Harry to see if he thought he was going soft but Harry nodded understandingly. "I feel the same way, mate. I just can't see myself without you guys **

**beside me everyday."That's why it's hard chose between you two, when I can't picture Ron without Harry; or Harry without Ron." Hermione looked at **

**both of them when she said their names. Ron, all of a sudden hugged her hard, and after a second Harry joined in. When Ron looked up Harry was **

**motioning towards Hermione and he nodded back. This was what they all wanted, especially Hermione, and they would give it to her. Ron started to **

**smooth back Hermione's hair and lifted up her chin to stare into her eyes secretly telling her they did in fact love her, through his eyes.**

**Harry had started brushing butterfly kisses up along her arm while his hand was moving her blouse slowly up. It was a heated and passionate moment. **

**Hermione's blouse was now on the floor as both Ron and Harry had gently pulled it off of her. Ron was kissing her neck and caressing her breast, and **

**pinching at her nipples at the same time. Harry and Hermione were kissing; putting each other's tongue down their hot and wet mouths. Hermione pulled **

**Harry closer to her and Ron, keeping their lips connected Harry scooted over. Harry placed his hand on Hermione's upper back, gently unclipping her bra **

**and Ron quickly slid it off of her. Harry and Ron both got down on their knees and they both grabbed one of her breast and started to ravish it with their **

**tongues. Both of them gently chewing down on her swollen nipples. Hermione slid off the bed and stood up.**

**Hermione slowly slid off her skirt while both Harry and Ron watched her hungrily. As her white knickers came down they all drew in the breathes, even **

**Hermione. After her shoes and socks were off she pointed to Harry. "Your turn Harry." Harry smiled and went in the front**

**Of them. When Harry bent down to unzip his pants he saw Ron turn around, probably ashamed. "No Ron, we are both going to have to look at each **

**other," and after an after thought said, " I don't want ther to be any awkwardness between me and you, okay? And besides I want to be closer to you and **

**Hermione." Ron turned back around. "Your right mate, I want to be closer to you guys, too." Harry finished taking off his pants. As he was taking his **

**shirt off Hermione sat up with her breast extra perky; getting hungry stares from Harry and Ron. Ron had laughed out loud with Hermione when they both **

**saw Harry's Halloween boxers. "Mate, Halloween is so over." Harry grinned. The tension had definitively drained out of the room after that. Next was **

**Ron. Hermione whistled when Ron pulled down his pants; revealing some 'I'm too sexy for my boxers' boxers, and Harry laughed. Ron had quickly tore **

**off his shirt, so quickly in fact that he got himself tangled in it. When Harry had finally got Ron's head out they were all choking with laughter. Harry than **

**did something that made the laughter disappear quickly; he kissed Ron. Not on the lips just on his blushing cheek, but it all meant the same; they were **

**going to be way closer now. Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They could literally hear the smirk on Hermione's face. Ron than quickly kissed Harry back, **

**afraid the moment might slip away the locked lips until they were on the bed beside Hermione. When they broke apart they only stared at each other for a **

**second before both of them attacked her with their lips. "This is what I meant, it's just natural you know? For us." Harry and Ron both nodded. Hermione **

**than slid back onto the bed pulling both of them with her. Harry got on top of her, pulling her up while Ron was pushing her up from behind. Hermione **

**spread her knees to allow access to Ron from her back. While Harry turned on his back and tasted her.**


End file.
